Save Me From Who I Am
by Villanela
Summary: Klaus Mikaelson wakes up and finds himself in a completely different reality. The problem is he might like it more than the real one.
1. Chapter 1

**Save Me From Who I Am: Chapter One**

Klaus jolted awake from sleep, his eyes wide open and his whole body on alert. Something was wrong, he could sense it. His head was pounding, 'normally' he didn't get headaches because of his hybrid nature. He could feel a soft surface underneath him, a bed or a couch, his arms weren't restraint, his entire body was free.

"Nick?" A soft voice called softly. He looked startled at the figure, not expecting someone to be besides him. "Are you having one of those nightmare again?"

It was clearly a female, from her soft voice and blonde hair he could in the dim light coming from the ajar door. The bed creaked as she leaned on her side to open the light. Caroline.

"What are you doing here?" Klaus wanted to growl but the sound didn't come out. This was definitely a part of the Salvatores plan to kill him and his family, using the only bait they could think of, the girl he loved as she loathed him.

"Calm down." Caroline sighed, lifting the covers to scoot over closer to him, he couldn't help his eyes from wandering to her almost naked body, she was wearing her panties and a men's henley shirt-one he recognized as his own. "I guess that one was intense, huh?"

She laid her hand gently on his chest, a gesture he wanted to savour and run away from at the same time. She connected her icy blue eyes with his, concern flashing through her.

"Caroline." His mouth suddenly tasted of acid. He ran out of bed to the bathroom, he didn't stop to think how his instinct directed him to it. He retched into the toilet for a few times, vile burning his throat as he vomited.

He flinched when a hand rubbed his back. "What's happening to me?" He mumbled to himself. Why wasn't his super healing kicking in? He couldn't remember the last time he threw up.

"It's a first." Her voice reminded him that Caroline was here. "You normally just wake up in cold sweat."

"Why do you care?" Klaus said gruffly. Caroline tried to _kill_ him, she wasn't supposed to care about his general health.

"Because I love you." Caroline continued to rub his back lightly. "And I'm your girlfriend-" She said in a lighter, joking tone. "Fiancee." She corrected. "Sorry, I keep reminding myself. I still can't believe it."

This is mad. Klaus thought. He knew he was slightly insane but never to this extent.

"We're going to get married?" It came out more of a question than a statement. He forced his sore body to stand and walk to the sink, he washed his face. His hands instinctively knew which toothbrush was his. When he finally looked at himself in the mirror, he knew something was wrong. It wasn't exactly visible, but somehow, he changed. His cheekbones appeared not so sharp anymore, his hair was slightly longer. It was different looking at himself.

It was like looking at a more human him.

He realised with a jump that Caroline was talking. He observed her from the mirror, she looked just as normal as her remembered her to be. Blonde hair, blue eyes, thin body with curves, pale skin. Nothing was wrong.

Then why did it feel like everything was?

"Can we go back to bed?" Caroline asked. "I know you're hungover from Elijah's party last night-"

"Elijah's party?" Klaus interjected. Elijah didn't throw parties, period. Unless maybe a ball, or a something classy and fancy.

"His bachelor bash," Caroline said slowly. "You threw it for him."

"I planned Elijah's bachelor party?" He didn't like feeling uncertain of himself. Everything the blonde beauty said made complete sense and none at the same time. Elijah wasn't even interested in women currently, except maybe Hayley-

"Hayley." The werewolf girl that came with Tyler from his trip to break his sire bond.

"Yes, Hayley." Caroline rolled her eyes. "I know you have like this short attention span, but focus, please?" She moved directly behind him while maintaining eye contact in the mirror, wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her head on his back. He tensed when she did so.

"The wedding's tomorrow and we have to get up early." She said in a tone like she had repeated the phrase to him a hundred times.

"Hayley and Elijah's wedding." Klaus mumbled. "Tomorrow."

"It's actually today." She leaned over him to open the drawer of the counter and got out a hair tie. "It's four o'clock in the morning. I usually like waking up early, but not this-" She was cut off by Klaus slamming her against the counter, his hand gripping her wrist tightly enough to cause bruises.

"What is this?" He hissed.

"Nick, you're scaring me-"

"You're playing some kind of game." He felt the familiar anger take over. The first familiar thing he felt since he woke up. And he revelled in it because it felt like the only thing similar to home in this wretched hallucination. "You and your friends." He forced a bitter laugh, feeling insane. "I bet it's Damon's idea."

"Damon's in Spain," Caroling finally grunted and pushed at his chest with force. He was surprised to find himself stumbling back. "With Rose. What's wrong with you this morning?" Again her eyes were filled with concern, not pain or fear or insincerity he was used to receiving from people.

"What's wrong with this dream?" He grabbed his head in frustration, tugging at his hair.

"You think this is a dream," She whispered. Boldly, she placed her hands on his shaking shoulders and looked him directly in the eyes. "This is reality, Nick. Snap out of it."

"This isn't real life!" Klaus shouted.

"Then tell me what this feels." Caroline pressed her lips against his with, making him fall silent. Kissing Caroline was something he imagines, under circumstances. She would finally fall for him and leave Tyler. He pictured her smiling and telling him how she truly felt, that she had hidden her tried emotion in fear of them, but she accepted them now. He would take her traveling around the world as he promised her before. Anywhere she wanted to go. Anytime. Any place. Anything. He was going to make her happy. He began to kiss her back.

"See?" She said with a teasing smile. "Now that wasn't so hard." She pecked him one last time before stepping away. He almost reached for to come back to his arms.

"Come on, I don't think I can go back to sleep." She grabbed his hand and tugged him back to the bedroom, the normal playful skip in her steps. "We have more than enough time to have a little fun before we have to go outside the room." She stopped in front of the bed and sat down on the soft mattress, laying her back on it. She brought him closer until he was on top of her, their noses almost touching.

"A wedding," Klaus spoke. He felt like a fool repeating her words. "You said there's a wedding." He could see the confusion in her eyes from their closeness.

"Yes," She said. "Elijah and Hayley's wedding."

"And we're a part of it." He guessed by chance. If it was his older brother's wedding, he had to be there by association.

"Well, of course we are," She answered with a slight chuckle. "I practically planned the whole thing. And you're the best man."

"Kol." His other brother's name struck a rare cord in his heart. Caroline's expression turned sad, she sat up, pulling him with her, he was still resistant.

"I wish he was here too." She said softly. "I know Elijah wished that too." She sighed. "God knows how much Bonnie's devastated by now. He was going to be her date."

Bonnie Bennett and Kol Mikaelson. They were enemies, she helped kill him with the white oak stake. She gave vampires numerous aneurysms, she defended her friends from the original family. In what universe would she possibly grieve his brother's death?

"Bonnie and Kol." He felt like a child repeating the words after Caroline. But he needed this, he needed explanations.

"They were so cute together," she gushed. "I could tell they were hiding something in the first few weeks. They wanted to keep it a secret until the wedding but I guess fate came in the way." His jaw clenched, _fate_ wasn't the one who came in they way. Jeremy and Elena Gilbert killed his brother, and that was the end. No excuses.

"On a lighter subject," Caroline continued, smiling softly. "I have to make last minutes preparations." She shuffled from the bed to the closet. "Why did they decide to have their wedding so early? It's not like it's even outside. This could've been so much easier if it was at night."

 _Play nice_. Klaus reminded himself. If something was happening to him, some kind of magic or whatever, he'd go along with it until he figured it out.

"When does it start exactly?" Klaus called to her. He needed to do something. A plan was forming in his head.

"You're the best man. So you have to get there around nine or so." Caroling peaked her head from the wardrop. "Don't stress, okay? Everything's gonna turn out just fine."

"If you're planning it. It has to be." There. Now he sounded semi-normal. Even playful.. "The event won't fail even if it tried to." She threw a mock glare at him, making him think he said the right thing, before disappearing and returning in a pale pink sundress and flats.

"Alright." She threw her hair messily in a ponytail. "I will see you in a few hours on the aisle." She lowered her head to peck his lips since he was still sitting on the bed.

"By the way," Caroline called, making final adjustments to her appearance in the mirror beside the room door. "Don't comment on Hayley's baby bump."

A cold, dreadful feeling settled in his stomach. Another reminder that this wasn't real. Hayley was pregnant with _his_ child, not Elijah's. Maybe if this was an alternative universe. But this wasn't.

"Caroline?" he said quickly before she got too far. "Where's Bonnie's room?"

"Why do you wanna know where's Bonnie's room?" She asked, suspicion in her eyes.

"Something about Kol." He thought of the first excuse that came to mind.

The sympathetic look came back to Caroline. "Room 246. One floor up." She slammed the door after her.

Klaus thought for a minute, scenarios running through his paranoid head. Bonnie was a vindictive witch out for his blood. She definitely had something to do this-but why? What was the outcome of putting him a hallucination? Maybe it was to kill him while he slept in a coma. Or for them to lock him up somewhere to live their lives away from him and not have to worry about their sire line.

Or maybe- the helpless, human part of his brain supplied- she could help. That idea was almost as ridiculous as her dating Kol.

He went back to the bathroom, something caught his attention. He carefully kneeled down in front of the toilet.

It was black blood instead of vomit.

Now he was sure of his theory, his body or subconscious was resisting was happening to him. With determination in his step, he walked back in front of the mirror, his hands gripping the counter where he slammed Caroline earlier. He focused on his bloodlust that was so deeply carved into his core, in every part of him.

The rage, the _need_ for revenge, the prideful werewolf part of him, the hate.

Fueled by that, he opened his eyes, expecting fangs and features people usually called him _demon_ for. Instead, his normal reflection stared back at him.

No said veins or red eyes. Not sharpened teeth made for violence. Not even a slight shift in his face.

He tried again. This was supposed to be easy. He could summon his vampiric side as easy as breathing, sometimes more. He punched the counter in anger, pounding his fist in the hard marble several times.

 _Fuck!_ He gritted his teeth through the pain, startled at the sharpness of it. His entire arm hurt like hell.

"No healing too?" Klaus murmured to himself. On another try, he tried to reach into his werewolf nature. He growled before opening his eyes to see if they were auburn. Nothing, just plain blue.

He cracked his neck before walking out of the bathroom, more determined and desperate than ever. Because, really, this was ridiculous. He threw on a random shirt and jeans before leaving the room. Even his phone and wallet weren't the same ones he had in Mystic Falls.

For God's sake, he had a health insurance card in his wallet. And apparently, he kept receipts as well. Most of them were from Target and fast food places. His lips curled in disgust at the amount of Taco Bell he'd ordered in the past week.

Disgruntled, he marched towards Bonnie's room, knocking on the door frantically.

He vaguely heard the witch's voice yelling out, "I'll be right there!' She opened the door, nearly stumbling.

"Nick," Bonnie greeted coldly. _Ah,_ there was that familiar hate. "What can I do for you?"

He pushed past her. "What did you do?" His voice was venomous.

"What?" The witch had to nerve to sound bored.

"You did something to me."

"Is this about your nightmares again?" she sighed. The same understanding look Caroline got earlier flashed across her face. Understanding? No, he didn't want to be fucking understood. He wanted bloody answers and some goddamn normalcy. "You know, you should really see a doctor about those."

"I will not see a bloody doctor, Bennett," he gritted out.

"Of course not." Bonnie shook her head like his response was expected and gestured for him to enter the messy room. Clothes were thrown everywhere; on the floor, the beds and the chairs. "Of course not. Nick, you went through a traumatic experience. It's perfectly normal for someone to have nightmares and paranoia after something like what happened with Mikael."

 _Mikael._ The taste in his mouth turned sour. How ironic was to have killed his father only for him to come back and taunt him from beyond the grave. Now there was another suspect. He must have Esther's help from the other side with the rest the witches.

"What do you know about what happened with Mikael?" he asked, mainly because he didn't know what happened with Mikael. He guessed in this reality he hadn't killed him with a white oak stake after Katherine, posing as Elena, tricked him.

"Is that a trick question?" Bonnie questioned.

"It is not-" he closed his eyes in frustration. "It is not a trick question. Just answer it."

"He-"

"Lay off her, Nick." His head snapped to the newest occupants of the room.

Elena Gilbert was drying her long brown hair with a towel, another one wrapped around her body. "I know you have wedding jitters. Even though-" She actually _pushed_ him to get to the vanity. His jaw fell open with the audacity. He could easily snap her neck with his little finger. How dare she-

"-they're for those who're about to get married. Not their siblings." She sent a smile in his direction to show she's kidding. "But whatever. I won't blame you."

Elena was talking to him as if they were friends for years. Like he hadn't tried-and succeeded in sacrificing her in his ritual to unlock his full hybrid potentiel. Like Stefan's humanity wasn't gone because he compelled it out of him. Her aunt was dead because he killed her, along with Isobel and Carol Lockwood and countless other people. He had turned her and her friends' lives around for the worst. And there she was, _smiling_.

"Hello?" Elena drawled. "Are you still here?" She snapped her fingers in front of his eyes.

"Stop that," Klaus snapped. Before he strangled her to death.

"Hey, Bon." She turned to face the other girl. "Where's Kat? I know Hayley will probably go insane if she pulled a stunt today."

"I think she's in Stefan's room," Bonnie replied, not looking up from her phone. "She snuck out last night. I honestly don't see the point of hiding it." There was a taste of bitterness in her tone that everyone heard as she spoke. "Everyone already knows they're hooking up. Caroline blurted it out as soon as they slept together the first time."

"I know, right?" Elena said, nodding along. "Not that I'm not happy for them, but I would've liked if they were the ones who told us."

"If there's gossip and Caroling nearby…" Bonnie trailed off before looking up from the small device, startled, as if she forgot Klaus was in the room with them.

"Nick." She walked up to him. her green eyes inspecting him. "You should shave. Caroline likes clean shaven guys."

He almost snorted, ignoring that comment. "Who else is in the hotel?"

"Umm." Bonnie glanced at Elena for backup. He could practically see them communicating with their eyes. "Hayley and Elijah. That's obvious. Us, Caroline, Katherine and Stefan. Oh, and Sophie and Camille."

"Jeremy and Tyler and Matt are staying too," Elena offered helpfully.

"No, Tyler's not invited," Bonnie said. Elena appeared surprised at the news. "Remember? He flirted with Hayley and the thing with Car-" She swallowed hard, then cleared her throat "Elijah's definitely not letting him in his wedding."

Tyler's absence was alarming. But at least he wasn't an immediate threat. "Where are they?" Klaus demanded.

"Now?" Elena unlocked her phone to look at the clock casually. "Probably at the restaurant for breakfast." He was out of the door as before she finished her sentence, he could pick up on one of them saying 'weirdo'.

Klaus froze in the hallway. Where was he anyway? He stopped in the lobby to pick up a newspaper. _The New York times_. Great, he wasn't even in New Orleans. He didn't recognized the hotel he was in. It was small and cozy. Not at all what he prefered, his family always had much more flare than others. If by any chance one of them were to marry, he figured a grand wedding would have taken place, not with people under fifty.

"Nick!" Someone called his name. Sophie Devereaux stood at the end of the hallway, her head poking out of a room. "I need your opinion with something."

"Now's not the time," he said.

"I know, I know." Sophie rolled her eyes. "Come on anyways." She went back in, leaving the door open for him to follow. With an aggressive change in his step, he went inside the room. It was bigger than Bonnie and Elena's and the one he woke up in with Caroline.

"I need you to try this real quick." She held a small plate with a piece of white cake. "The chef said something about the frosting."

"I don't-" She shoved the cake in his mouth. He almost snarled at her, but instead he was forced to chew.

"Good?" Sophie raised her eyebrows expectantly.

"I don't give a s-"

"Answer the question," She pressed. "Too sweet or not enough? I could always put a little more chocolate. White of course-"

"Sophie, I already told you it doesn't matter what the backup cake tastes like." Hayley's annoyed voice came out of the bathroom. The brunette swung the door open and sent an apologetic look in Klaus's direction.

"It's your wedding-" Sophie started in a disbelieving tone.

"Yes, my wedding." Hayley rolled her eyes. "I get to make the choices. Now get out of my room and tell the caters to go to Elijah if there another pointless problem." She stared down the witch until she left.

"You should really thank me," Hayley said after the door shut. "She would've made you try the shrimp after."

"Where's my brother?" Klaus kept himself from growling.

"Don't know. His room probably," she said. "Can you help me with this? Zip me up." He realised for the first she was wearing a wedding dress.

His feet moved without his consent, his fingers were shaking as he unsteadily zipped the white gown up. It was a little tight. Caroline's words came back to him.

"Your bump's showing," He remarked. So this part was real, she was really pregnant.

"Did you tell anyone?" Her tone was snappish but held nervousness.

"About?" Klaus didn't step back when she turned around and stared threateningly at him. Now that was amusing.

"Our baby." She hissed in a low voice, looking around the room as if to make sure they weren't heard.

"Ours," he repeated. "You're getting married to my brother."

"It's your fault too," she said harshly. "It's not exactly a one man job. Besides-" She breathed deeply. "It was just a one night stand. Didn't mean anything."

"Sure about that?" He felt like he had to ask.

"Just zip me up and let's get this over with."

 _ **Hey, guys. So another story 'nervous laughter'. It's just that I've got a lot of ideas bouncing around in my head and an inability to complete them past that new story excitement. I really like this idea as Klaus Mikaelson is one of my all time favorite characters and I thought it'd be interesting to delve into his mind and see how he'd react in a situation like this. I just thought it was a fun idea to write and I had fun writing it. Hope you enjoyed it and tell me what you thought.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Save Me From Who I Am: Chapter Two**

Klaus ran a hand through his hair, frustrated with the apparent complete ignorance of the people here. He tried compelling the staff, but the guy just looked at him weirdly and nearly called security. The wedding was about to start within the hour and apparently he needed to go change and check on Elijah.

He ran into Camille on the way. He's been hoping she would have at least remembered anything from what happened in New Orleans, but nothing. She'd shooed him into a room on the third floor where Stefan and Marcel were waiting with Elijah.

He heard booming laughter from the room before stepping in. The place reeked of alcohol and cologne.

"Nick!" Marcel greeted loudly, getting up from his chair to slap him on the back. He faltered as if he was steadying himself from falling. He recovered with a laughing grin. "Man, you have no idea how much I love you."

Klaus shrugged Marcel's hand from him with an incredulous expression, only succeeding in making him laugh more.

"He's drunk." Stefan oh so helpfully said. A smile tugged at his lips as he adjusted his tie in the mirror. "Damon sent a bottle of bourbon that's like fifty years old."

"And why is he harassing me?" Klaus said with an annoyed expression.

"Love." Marcel grinned. He finally let go of Klaus and threw himself onto the nearest chair. "You hand out great love advice."

"He's happy Camille agreed to be his date," Stefan continued for him.

"You said-" Marcel spoke. "You said go for it. Be forward." He punched his fist through the air.

"Stefan," Klaus said. "Get him out of here."

"I'll try sobering him up." Stefan clapped a hand on Marcel's shoulder. "Let's go get some coffee. Oh, and, Nick." He stopped. "Elijah's in his room having a nervous breakdown." And with that, he dragged Marcel out of the room.

Elijah had to know something about this, definitely. He's an Original. His mind was stronger than even Klaus. Of course he was powerful enough to resist whatever what happening.

"Elijah?" Klaus called before barging in the room. The room was neat as expected. And there he was. Elijah. His childhood protector and the only person willing to put up with him.

"This is madness." Elijah spoke in the same sophisticated tone Klaus was used to.

Klaus immediately breathed out a sigh of relief. _Thank God or whoever's listening_. He could always rely on his older brother. He found himself nodding, almost smiling. "You too." He said.

"Nothing makes sense." Elijah continued, beginning to pace around the room. He hadn't yet looked at him. "Everything's wrong. Everyone's acting strange. They're looking at me like they're hiding something or-or-" He huffed, frutstead. "Almost as if they know something I don't."

"Exactly. _Exactly._ Thank you. Finally," said Klaus. He almost collapsed on the bed as he sat down. "We have to do something. We need to speak to Rebekah. I can't find her and she's not answering her cell."

"I agree." Elijah said. "There has to be a way to deal with this."

He'd missed his brother. His assertive, bossy, know-it-all brother. "What do you suggest?" Klaus asked.

"I-" Elijah pondered for a moment, seemingly lost in his thoughts and finding difficulty in the correct words. "Nothing so far has been right-"

"That's what I've been saying."

"All this time I've been to hesitant to ask," Elijah said. "She doesn't know I'm suspicious."

Klaus closed his eyes in resignation. "You're talking about Hayley." Klaus concluded with bitterness. Of course. Why would anyone be on his side? Why would the world do him any favors?

"I think it's about Jackson." Elijah suddenly looked at him strangely. "What did you think I was talking about?"

"Nothing." He clenched his jaw. How idiotic he was to think that someone was stuck in the same predicament as he. Either he was mad, which he knew was true to a certain extent. Or everyone else was insane. He chose to go with the latter.

"Am I making the right choice?" Elijah said. "I'm not rushing her into this. Am I?"

"How will I know?" Klaus questioned sarcastically. He wouldn't completely give up until he saw Rebekah for his own eyes.

"Because you're her closest friend." Elijah's eyes were unreadable. "After all, you're the one who introduced us."

Klaus chuckled in irony. Oh, he was such a bastard in this life. For sure he was the one who impregnated his brother's girlfriend then encouraged him to marry her.

"Caroline talked to me." His head snapped when Elijah spoke, his tone careful and practised. "What was it about this time?"

"The nightmare?" Klaus guessed this was what he was talking about.

Elijah nodded, looking at him in that concerned way Elijah always had when dealing with his siblings.

"I don't remember," Klaus said shortly. Truth be told, he didn't remember falling asleep in the first place. What was the last thing he recalled anyway? Everytime he tried to dive in his mind, he got this searing headache in the side of his head and came out blank.

"She said you woke up delirious," Elijah said. "Unable to tell whether this was a dream or reality."

"Because this isn't real!" Klaus snapped. "None of this is real." He breathed. "Elena, Bonnie, Caroline, the Salvatores. They're supposed to be our enemies. They tried to kill us. They killed Kol and Finn."

"Niklaus," Elijah said in a warning tone. "Don't bring them into this. Your delusions-"

"They are a part of this!" He yelled in rage. "They're the ones that did this."

He'll be damned if his brother's death went unpunished. Even more so if someone dared accuse him of ignorance. His own flesh and blood. How could he not know who killed his brother? He knew in whatever was left of his soul how they died and in the hands of who.

"Kol was murdered," Elijah said slowly like they'd had this discussion before. "By Mikael."

"No, he wasn't," Klaus seethed. "That bastard of a boy-".

"Our father set the house on fire with him inside."

 _No no no_. Jeremy Gilbert stabbed him with the white oak stake. Klaus had watched as his brother was burned to death. He remembered the look in Kol's eyes just as the stake had gone into his heart. He'd been _surprised_.

"Finn went away because of the business he got himself into," Elijah said in a convinced tone. "It was his own damn fault. Not father's this time."

"He's not my father!" Klaus shouted in rage.

"Stop this nonsense," Elijah told him firmly. "At least for today."

Klaus shook his head, seething in silent anger. He glared at his brother before storming out of the door, slamming it violently behind him.

Minutes after he left, his mind caught up with Elijah had said first. He was suspicious of Hayley and Jackson. Another problem to bite on, but not important enough for now.

As soon as he made it back to his room- he'd never confess to asking hotel worker to guide him to it- an angry blonde fiancée ambushed him.

"What is wrong with you?" Caroline demanded, crossing her arms and looking down on him like he was a child about to get scolded.

"Leave me be, Caroline." Klaus ignored her and sidestepped her to get to the bathroom.

"I won't do that, _Nick_." Why was everyone calling him that? His name was Klaus. That's what he liked to be called, Nik was for the special ones. Rebekah and Kol were the only ones who called him that.

Where was his sister?

"Caroline, I'm warning you." He used what he hoped to be his threatening voice-if he still has one.

"You can use that with everyone but me." The blonde followed him. "Don't shut me out. It hurts me when you think you can do this alone-"

"Does it look like I bloody care about your fucking feelings?" Klaus boomed. She stumbled back as if he hit her, his words hurt her, he could definitely pick up on that.

"Don't do that, Nick." Caroline said in a softer voice. "We're getting married. I'm going to be your wife. We-"

"Where are the rings?" Klaus questioned. He wanted proof that this wasn't more of a scam than it really was.

"Right here." She looked like she was about to snap at him but held back. She sulked to a bag on the vanity and got out a small light blue velvet ring box- Tiffany's blue- and handed it to him. "There. Believe me now?" She added sarcastically.

He opened the box. A platinum, hand-engraved solitaire ring sat in the box. He almost scoffed at the sight. He would never pick something like that.

There. A plot hole.

"You can't go around ruining everyone's morning." Caroline locked her eyes with his. Light blue meeting icy ocean ones. "This is supposed to be happy day." Much like she did earlier, she took his hands and intertwined their fingers together, resting them on his chest. "Happy, happy, happy. We can pretend at least. Okay?"

Klaus breathed sharply. Everyone was trying to convince him something while his mind screamed at him to get out of here. But go where? "I'll go get dressed." He lied.

"That's my man." Caroline grinned and leaned up to kiss him. Her kiss was too sweet. "I have your suit ready in the closet. I have to go to the salon appointment with the rest of the girls. We'll be back in an hour tops. Everything should be ready by then. Love you." She pecked him before smiling brightly at him and leaving the room.

After making sure she was gone, he reached into his pocket for his phone. Unlocking it and opening the internet app immediately. He typed in 'Mystic Falls, Virginia.'

There was no such thing. No town with that name. The only page that came up was about some fake supernatural spirits in houses in Philadelphia. He wanted to crush the phone in his hand, but his strength wasn't even there.

Fine, then. He'll concede to play along. Whoever behind this for sure was watching him. He had to be careful with his reactions. 'If this was some kind of scheme, someone will slip up eventually. He was always one step ahead of everyone. Now's not the time to stop that.

He went to the closet and got out his suit, putting it on and churming information over in his head while doing so.

He was engaged to Caroline, but that information wasn't to be out yet.

Bonnie and Kol were together in secret- he scowled in disgust- and everyone found out only after his death.

The most disbelieving piece of information yet was that he was friends with the Mystic Falls gang.

Marcel and Camille are together because of him. Okay, that wasn't too far-fetched.

Tyler was cast out of the group. Good riddance.

Jeremy Gilbert was no show so far, neither is Alaric. That was probably for the best. As he'd have ripped Jeremy's head off. Original Hybrid or not.

He hadn't heard anything of his sister Rebekah. That needed to be a priority.

What was left? He and Hayley hooked up like they did in Mystic Falls but she was hiding it and clearly hasn't told Elijah about it. Of course, there was the probability that it was Elijah's baby, wasn't there? If she was his girlfriend at that time. Then she said it was _their_ baby. He had to find more information.

He'll have to leave the hotel and find a witch in New York, it's a big city. There has to be at least one. Any version of reality had to have some type of supernatural creature. Witches were protectors of nature. This _world_ was against nature.

All he had to do was get through the wedding and make everyone believe he was Rebekah, then the witch. The instructions were clear in his head.

So he had to pretend to love Caroline Forbes. That part won't be so hard. He fancied her hard enough. For shame though. He was beginning to rather like Camille. That just proved whoever fabricated this reality didn't know him well enough.

A clock began to chime. It was an old fashioned one. And it reminded him he had a wedding to get to.

He walked out of the room feeling more certain than he had in the past two hours.

 _ **A little piece of kinda irrelevant information, but I wrote Klaus' nickname as Nick instead of Nik because I thought it fitting of the alternate reality. Because only few people called him Nik, so it's kind of something to earn to call him that. Now, everyone's calling him that and he's going crazy about it.**_

 _ **Rant over. What do you think? Any theories? Is Hayley's baby Klaus' or Elijah's? What do you think happened to Kol and Finn really?**_

 _ **Hope you enjoyed. Any followers or favourite or reviews are much appreciate. Thank you**_

 _ **Eils-emcsweeny, Allison parish, and lilycantu.**_


End file.
